iHave a Secret
by VocallyWritten
Summary: When Sam's brother, Sean, appears in Seattle, the entire iCarly gang is thrust into a world beyond all imagination. The only question is: Will they survive it? Seddie Carly/OC!
1. Prolouge

**A/N OMG(and yes I think of that as o my gosh!) I am _actually _making another one! First off, thank you sooooooooo much for the few reviews I got(and no I'm not being sarcastic, I'm seriously excited that you people took the time to even _read _it!) So yeah, this rant is smaller than the other one but I think that's perfectly fine! Especially since you wanna read a story not a blog. Oh! that reminds me! On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.....yet.....**

"Hey Carlotta, get me ham" I told Carly as she got up. She stopped and looked at me quizzically.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Eh, I dunno, my butt is on a couch, I hate moving but I'm hungry so.... What are you waiting for? Momma's hungry!" I started hyperventilating for effect.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get you your ham, just don't die on me" she exclaimed. I immediately calmed done and smiled.

"Love you Carls!" I said perkily. She laughed.

"Sure you do!" She called from the kitchen. Just then the door opened.

"Hola chicas!"

"Hey Freddie" Carly called.

"Nub" I said, acknowledging him.

"Demon" he shot back. I smiled, I looked forward to this stuff all day, but I would never admit it.

"So Freddork, why are you here?"

"I was going to plug this external drive to my laptop, it's supposed to make videocasts really-"

"Dork" I coughed, interrupting him.

"Hey-" Freddie began but Carly cut him off.

"What is _up _with you guys? Why do you _always _have to go at each other's throats? Why can't you-" Carly turned around, startled as the door opened.

"Did I come at a bad time?" a voice asked, a voice that I knew, even though I hadn't heard it in years.


	2. The truth Well part of it

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, they were all helpful and really nice and remember I'm always open for suggestions and constructive criticism! And as promised: This is for you lori72663! Thanks for everything!**

"Sean!" I screamed, actually forgetting about my ham. I gave him a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed as he twirled me around and laughed.

"Don't I know it Shorty!" he said, Shorty was his nickname for me since he's two inches taller than me, always has been, always will be. I hated it.

"You are so lucky you're you," I told him.

"Oh don't I know it, I should be _honored _that I'm allowed to call you that" he said laughing. Just then Freddie cleared his throat, he looked almost mad, could he be jealo- no I won't even think it, he hates me and loves Carly... Doesn't he?

"Uh, Sam, who is this?' Carly asked searchingly.

"Oh! I'm offended lil sis! You did tell them about me?" He over acted being offended. I laughed, he was the same playful sometimes over-protective brother he always had been and I was glad.

"Lil sis?!?" Carly and Freddie asked at the same time. I choose to ignore them since there was a more important matter at hand, Sean had called me little in two different ways!

"Hey! I'm only younger than you by two minutes (**A/n That's perfectly possible right?**)" I defended.

"Little sister?" Freddie tried again.

"Yes, nub, little sister, but _only _by two minutes!" I told him.

"How? I thought that you already had a twin." Carly asked, getting back into the conversation.

I looked sideways at Sean "Should we tell them? I mean they're involved, too"

"How are we involved? We want answers now Samantha" Carly said. I growled internally at the sound of my full name but I knew she was serious so I began my tale.

"Well... This is my twin brother Sean Puckett-" I was interrupted by Frednub.

"Yeah, we got that already," he said. I glowered at him.

"Can it Fredichini, do you want to know what happened?" I demanded angrily. He swallowed and nodded. "Good the shut up. So as I was saying I call him my real twin-"

"And I call her the least annoying little sister!" Sean joined in.

"When I said shut up, I ment everyone, not just the nerd" I snapped.

"Hey!" Freddie said, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I love you too sis," he snapped back.

"Nya! Anyway as I was saying he goes to that boarding school Melanie goes to, but since I'm the only family member he can stand, he barely visits. I mostly visit him and everytime I do well... I guess you could say we get into trouble, like life threatening trouble," I hesitated, this was the part they wouldn't believe, I knew Carly wouldn't take much convincing, she already kinda sorta knew half of it, I just left out some itty bitty extremely important details, like Sean. It was Freddie that would need the most convincing, I was certain about that.

"What do you mean life threatening?" Carly asked, this was another itty bitty detail I left out.

"Well... um... Sean!" I said pushing him in front of me.

"Oh yeah we're magic" he said.

"Oh, now I get it, very funny Sam but seriously we're not falling for this," Freddie scoffed.

"Falling for what nub?" I demanded, I knew this would be difficult.

"Oh come on! Do you honestly expect us to believe that you're _magic_? And that this is your _brother_? You probably payed this guy!" He yelled, then turned to my brother. "How much did she pay you to do this?"

"Freddie stop! She's telling the truth." Carly cried.

"How would you know?" Freddie asked, obviously thinking that this was "Clown Day" all over again.

"Because Sam told me, well about the magic I mean, I just found out that she had a brother. Sam, just show him something" Carly nearly begged.

_Wow, this is getting kinda dramatic. _Sean thought. Yes, Sean _thought_. We can hear each other's thoughts, and I'm just about to explain this to Carly and Freddie. I laughed at him, earning a look from my freinds. I decided to prove this to everyone once and for all when they looked at me like that so I stared directly at Freddie. I concentrated really hard and suddenly he was floating up to the ceiling.

"Whoa! Sam! Sam! Put me down! Put me down! Ok? I'm sorry I doubted you just put me down!" He freaked out as me and Sean laughed. I let him fall and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Well played Shorty!" Sean said, still laughing as he gave me a high five.

"Thank you."

"So, I think it's safe to say that we're open to the whole story now." Carly said.

"Ok," I said glancing at Sean "But you better help me if I get stuck." He nodded, giving me his silent assurance that he would.

"Well I guess the beginning is a good place to start." I began.

**A/N: Oooooh! Cliffy! haha I hope that was long enough for you! Review!**


	3. Melanie Explained

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews! I was really excited to get them! I'm really sorry that this took so long but there was a lot of homework to be done!**

"Well," I began. "From the beginning of time, there have been people called the Wicca, or as you call them, witches. We are decedents from that race and are one of six direct and pure bloodlines. But there are people who are half-bloods, I guess you could say, who dislike us for two reasons. One being that we hold more magic than they do, the other is that a lot of them try to use their powers for the wrong things, such as turning non-magical creatures into slaves or taking over the world. I mean, this is serious chiz, you name it, we've probably stopped it."

"Wow, so are vampires and werewolves real, too?" Carly asked hopefully, I rolled my eyes. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie do the same thing.

"Ok Carls, don't go all Twilight on me, I'll tell you if there are later, after we solve some issues. Ok, now, as I was saying there are a few pure lines that date back to the Wicca and um..." I trailed off. Uhg! This was so hard to explain!

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah go on!" Carly was really eating this up.

"Ok well um to make sure that there was a pure bloodline that would last till the end of time our ancestors made kind of a spell thing that would cause the families to have fraternal twins and then promised that the kids would grow up and be meant for another family's twins so that the line would be pure." I explained.

"Ok, so speaking of twins, I thought you already had a twin, Melanie?" Carly asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, this was the fun part.

"Wait, so Melanie _is_ real?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, Nub now if I can please continue, that would be wonderful!" I told him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "As I was saying, my mom, was a Wiccan. But she lost her twin, her best friend and her husband in a huge battle between The Bad Ones, I know, stupid name, but I didn't get to pick it."

"That's horrible!" Carly wailed.

"Yeah, and so a few weeks after, she found out she was pregnant, and she knew she would have twins, but she kept wishing and hoping that at least one of us would be normal. The week before we were even born, she decided to never use her powers again. She also hoped that maybe, she could raise us like normal kids, with our heritage unknown to us," I said.

"Obviously that didn't work out, but she wished so hard to have one normal child that she unknowingly worked a little magic, if you put it scientifically, Sam's egg split and Melanie was born." Sean interjected.

"That's pretty much it," I agreed.

"So what do you mean by 'meant for'?" Freddie asked, returning to an old subject. I almost felt bad for the poor nub, this must be a lot to take in for somebody. And now I have to tell him that I didn't get to decide who I ended up with, and he is a strong believer in finding someone all by yourself and all that kind of crap. Sorry if that seems bitter by the way, I've just never thought of falling in love since I know that I have to get married to someone I probably haven't even met. And not just me either, Carly and Freddie are... oooh! Bad Sam! Stay on topic! I glanced at Sean to make sure he hadn't heard that, because I'm pretty sure he didn't know what I know about my friends. I breathed a sigh of relief, which Freddie took as a sigh of exasperation aimed at him.

"Hey! If you don't want to answer you can just say so!" he said like he was hurt. I smirked, why is it I seem to forget he's there all the time?

"Freddork, just take a deep breath, and let me finish," I bugged him laughing. "I wasn't mad at you I just..." I trailed off as I remembered Sean would hear what my suspicions were, and not just in my head, but out loud. "You know what, hold on to that question for just a little bit, um Sean, I need to show you something. You know, in the hall. Now!" I told my brother.

"But-" he began, I cut him off.

"Now!"

"Okay," he said, defeated, and following me out to the hall. "What gives?" He asked when the door safely closed behind him. I took one look at him and nearly ran. It wasn't that he would get freak out because of what I knew, it was that I was worried that he would laugh at me and call me an idiot. Ok, so my brother isn't that mean, but I had to wonder if he would do what Melanie did, write off my suspicions as an over-active imagination.

"Okay, here it goes," I finally began. "I think Carly and Freddie are... twins, part of the line."


	4. Links and laughs

**A/N: I have returned! Which despite what is probably popular belief right now, I'm obviously not dead! Yay! Lol, that sounded... Can't even think of a word anyway sorry to all those readers out there who like this story. Sorry I haven't updated for weeks but now that school's out and Summer's in I'll be doing a lot more updating! So the story continues and please let me know if you think Sam is a little OOC, I'm sorry if you think that!**

"Well that explains a lot," Sean said.

"Your taking the fact that I hid something from you very well, what's up?" I demanded.

"Well first of all, you suck at hiding things, and second of all, that might be why I was hearing stuff from Carly a little," he told me.

"Okay, you lost me," I admitted.

"Well you know how when you meet the person that was intended for you? How you can feel what they're feeling, and you seem to kinda grasp a little of what they're thinking? Especially when you just met them?" He asked almost awestruck. I smiled, remembering the first time I met Freddie, he being the dork he was shook my hand as if we were doing business instead of meeting at recess. That's when the first of my suspicions began, there was electricity.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" he asked. I sighed, this wouldn't be very much fun, Carly has a known tendency to freak out.

"I guess I'll have to, will you-" I began, but I didn't need to finish.

"Yeah," he said. "We're family, I got you're back."

"Why do I have to feeling that the word family only applies to me?" I teased him as I opened the door.

"Well because it's true," he grinned back. We both had a mutual understanding, we love the rest of our family but I came first for him and he for me.

"So... what was that all about?" Carly asked.

"Oh um well the thing is, Carls, it's um about you and Freddie. I mean it's about us too and it's really just a theory but... ah-"

"Sam!" Carly and Freddie said together.

"Well," I began again. "I think you and Freddie are twins, too." I muttered.

"What?" Carly shrieked while Freddie just looked like he was in shock. "So then that means that I kissed my... Oh my gosh!" I laughed as she reached that conclusion. "But why didn't you tell me?" She asked hyperventilating.

"Because I knew that you would react like this! And besides it was just a theory!" I tried to explain.

"Well, I still think you should have told us," Freddie said defiantly.

"I just did so stop complaining!" I snapped at him. He held up his hands in surrender, obviously too distracted to continue our argument. "There was a reason I couldn't stand the thought of you two together."

"Well this kinda explains a lot, like when I was little and I threw a tantrum random stuff would fly off the walls." Carly laughed.

_Do you want me to take it from here? _Sean asked me. I looked at him and nodded

_Yes. Please, it's gonna be really awkward though._

_Maybe awkward for you, I don't know these people. _he pointed out.

_Not yet._ I corrected.

_Not yet._ Sean agreed. He may not know them yet but he will I've already seen that.

"So, somethings you should know about what we are is everything happens to us for a reason. A good example of that is us meeting you." Sean explained raising an eyebrw at Carly, hoping she'd get the idea. She did.

"Oh my gosh does that mean that you and me...?" She trailed off, unable to find the right words and Sean nodded. "And Sam and Freddie...?" this time it seemed that she couldn't finish the sentence not that she just couldn't find the words. I grimaced and nodded, too. I should have guessed this! I feel so stupid! Of course the only reason I even found them was because of that spell. A curse more like, I mean it's basically enchanted love isn't it? So the witches don't feel forced into it? That's what I always thought it was. I don't know what I thought I had with Freddie but it certainly wasn't this

_I talked to the Elders while I was away,_ Sean told me. _They think that the spell is to help you find your soulmate, not to force you to love._

I smiled and wondered why my brother could always say the right thing to me all the time. Well, it was probably the mind reading thing but I'm trying to keep him in my good opinion. He laughed as I projected that to him accidentally. Sean was always better than me at hiding his thoughts. He teases me sometimes saying that I have a very loud yell.

_You do._

I laughed at this. Then I realised that Carly and Freddie must think we're crazy.

"So you probably noticed the um conversations we've been having?" I asked.

"That's what's been going on?" Carly asked. I glanced at Freddie since I haven't heard from him in a while, he seemed deep in thought. Hmm.

"Yes, and if we all made a link then we could all do it." I told them, wondering if this was the best way to explain it.

"What?" Freddie asked, coming back to Earth. Apparently not.

"So when me and my brother-"

"My brother and I." Everyone else muttered.

"Gosh! What is it with you people and interupting?" I demanded.

"I'm a grammar Nazi," Carly admitted.

"Good grammar makes for better jammer." Freddie muttered.

I snorted. "What is that one of your mom's dumb rhymes?"

"Not one of her best either." He sighed, then I turned to Sean.

"Your my sister, it's my job." Sean told me simply. I rolled my eyes.

"So as I was saying my brother and _I_ made a link when we first began training, as was the common practice with twins in our race. You should do that as well, it's where you can talk silently to eachother. You can only link up with three minds in your life time and it is usually your twin, soulmate- as my brother calls it- and your soulmate's twin." I explained to them carefully. "Any questions so far?"

"Yeah I have one," Freddie spoke up.

"Shoot." I told him.

"What happens if you link with a fourth person?"

**A/N And scene! What did you guys think? Let me know if this is confusing you at all. So... What do you guys think happens if you link up with a fourth person? Who ever guesses right first will get their name used as a character in this story since I definately will be introducing more.**


	5. iHate Feeling Weak

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my dad took my computer away because he thought I was "spending too much time on it". He would have kept it longer but long story short, my mom is awesome! So I would like to apologize for previous chapters, I couldn't believe how bad they sucked as I read through them again! Haha ok so I now present you with the next chapter of iHave a Secret!**

**Disclaimer: If I only owned iCarly! *sung to the tune of that song from Wizard of Oz "If I only had a brain"***

"Well," I began after a painfully long silence consisting of me trying to figure out the best way to say it. "You just can't do it and if you try, everyone gets headaches, nosebleeds and stuff like that, so no one get any funny ideas, kay?" I threatened them and everyone nodded, even my brother who already knew this and wasn't that dumb anyway.

"So I think that we should start the mind-linking while there's still a daylight." Sean said. "Shortie, will you do the honors?"

I smiled and nodded while sitting down on the ground cross-legged everyone copied me. "Join hands." I whispered. They obeyed quickly. I shut my eyes and murmured the spell that was to join us forever, "Nos colligo ut sanctimonialis, frater, diligo quod amicitia requiro perficio intelligendo.(**A/N Latin haha**)" I sensed myself growing warmer and saw through my eyelids the bursts of light that was beginning the web that would always connect us. "Nos quaeso perficio intelligendo of invicem. Iungo nos, ut tot have perfectus pro nos. Iungo nos sic nos may have perficio intelligendo." The lights and sparks died down so I opened my eyes. I tried to get up since everyone else was already standing but I should have known better.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sean said as I fell over and he caught me easily. "Easy! Come on, let's sit you down." he told me as he half guided, half carried me to the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Freddie asked, worried.

"We just did a spell that links people and it's kind of energy draining, especially for the person who actually did the spell. If you guys think you're feeling weak it's probably a hundred times worse for my sister."

"Well how long does it last?" Carly demanded as though I were dying.

"It depends on the person really, it could last anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours."

"For me it lasts a while," I interjected weakly glad to find that I had the energy to be heard this time. "I think it's because I like to be really thorough when it comes to spells. I don't want anything to go wrong so I try to do it perfect the first time."

_Who would have thought_, Freddie thought. _Sam Puckett a perfectionist?_

"I heard that," I whispered. Freddie looked shock at first then understanding lit his face. "Um, I'm feeling better Sean, no one needs to baby me any more." I told my brother but he detected my lie because as I stood up I found(to my great annoyance) that I was still too weak to stand. I hated feeling weak.

"I don't think so, Sam," He gently pushed me back to the couch. "It's late anyway why don't we get some rest?"

"Hey Carls? Where's Spencer?" I asked vaguely annoyed that my voice was showing them how badly weakened I was.

"Oh, he's on a camping trip with Socko and Tyler, he won't be back for a week or so." Carly replied. "So, Sean and Freddie can stay over, Freddie can have Spencer's room and Sean can have the guest bedroom. Sam, do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Sure let me just grab my stuff," I said pleased to find that my voice was much stronger. But as I stood up a huge wave of dizziness took hold of me. To my surprise Freddie was the one to steady me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I tried to protest. Freddie just looked at me.

"No you're not. Which is why I'm helping you to Carly's room." he smirked. I didn't even bother arguing. We climbed the stairs in silence Freddie keeping a hand on my arm. When we reached Carly's door he smiled and left me. I walked through it and stared at the spinning room for a moment then stumbled over to the cot I had made Carly set up for me a while ago. I didn't want to sleep on the Shay's couch all the time and even though Carly offered to share her bed I insisted that a cot would work much better for all of us. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out, shoes on and all.


	6. Bad Dream

**Hey you guys! I'm sooooooooooooo incredibly sorry but when you take three advanced classes and tend to procrastinate, ninth grade can really kill a girl with stress and also kill her spare time. Hopefully I'll be able to update some more but I can't guarantee anything. But anyways here it is!**

_I stared, looking around at the mist that surrounded me so densely, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. The mist swirled around me as I begin to take a few steps forward._

_"Samantha." a voice whispered._

_"Hello?" I call. "Is anyone there?"_

_"Samantha. Samantha. Samantha." The voice drew farther away and I don't know what possessed me, but before I knew what I was doing, I was running in the direction of the creepy voice. I ran through the whiteness of the mist and tripped, blood seeping through my white dress. I looked down to take in my ensemble but had no time to moan over it, I had heard a scream._

_"Carly!" I yelled, running again all the while ignoring the sting from the wound. She screamed again and I ran faster, knowing that that thing had gotten her. I hoped that it wasn't too late. The mist thinned ever so slightly and I saw a dark heap on the ground. My stomach heaved and it took everything I had to not through up. Carly lay on the ground, cold, lifeless and blood smeared._

_"Carly?" I sob. "Oh! Carly, I'm so sorry, I should have gotten here sooner! I could have stopped-" I was interrupted by the sound of a huge struggle that sounded close by._

_"Get off of me you jerk" my eyes widened as I listened to my brother yelling at another mystery person. I got up slowly, not exactly fearing for my brother's safety, after all, he could take care of himself. Then I heard the sickening crunch of bones braking._

_"Sam! Sam help me!" He screamed in agony. Then for the third time, I ran._

_"Sean!" I was running so fast I was loosing my breath in a way that I had never experienced, almost like a vaccum stealing the air from my lungs. Then the sounds stopped, and I stopped in my tracks, looking wildly around, tears filling my eyes as I gasp for air._

_"Samantha. Samantha. Samantha." the voices got louder as strange shadows got closer to me. I backed up fearfully._

_"Who are you?" I demanded._

_"The question isn't who we are," one answered.  
_

_"The question is who we have come for this time," another answered._

_"Do you know who we come for?" the third asked. I wildly looked at all the faces, cloaked in shadow and shivered._

_"No," I cursed myself for allowing my voice to waver. The looked at each other and in a voice so chilling, they pushed three bodies toward me and said in unison._

_"We come for you." I look at the bodies and scream at what I see, Carly, Sean, and Freddie. I didn't even hear Freddie._

_Suddenly Freddie's eyes snap open and his flat, dead looking eyes find mine and he whispers, "This. Is. All. Your. Fault."_

_I back up, my heart in my throat. "No, no Freddie, I'm sorry, I- I tried b-but-" I backed up into a shadow and it's arms grabbed my wrists. I struggle agaist it but suddenly there are twenty all hold me back and dragging me into an abyss that I know I'll never get out of._

I sit up suddenly, gasping for breath and looking wildly around the room, trying to get a hold on reality. All at once, I was able to breath again and my heart rate slowed. I rake my hand through my tangled mass of curls and wipe my sweaty forehead.

_It was just a dream_ I think to myself. _I just need a glass of water. And maybe some bacon. And ham. Mmmmm ham._

I carefully get out of bed and tiptoe past Carly, careful not to wake her up. I walk down the stairs, careful to avoid the step at the bottom that creaks and quickly cross the living room toward the fridge. I shake as I open the bottle of water, and I'm not sure if it's because of the dream or the spell. I take a deep breath and a sip of the water.

"Bad dream?" someone behind me asks.

**A/N Oooooh! Should it be Sean or Freddie, cause I don't know! Anyway, I'm so sorry guys! I know it's short but I'm swamped. I figured that I should put this up though, as a Christmas present for you all! So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! See you all next year! I love you guys! :D**


	7. I Know, I'm lame

**A/N: You guys let me just tell you how sorry I am that I completely dropped off the radar like I did. I just have a tendency to get caught up in school and everything else. I'm totally guilty of procrastination. I wouldn't blame any of you for loosing intrest in this story. I know I did. I'm just not sure about continuing it but I'm asking anyone out there who still wants to know what happens what they think. I still fully intend on continuing with fanfiction because I've been creative writing deprived for too long now but I'm just not sure if I have it in me to finish this one. So I'm letting you guys decide. If you have moved on or just aren't interested anymore then tell me, I want to know. But even ****if there's** only one person still interested in this story, I WILL continue it. Just give me a couple ideas of how you want it to go. Heaven knows I don't know how to continue it at this point in time. So anyway, sorry,about the story, and the fact that I'm only giving you an author's note. I vowed it would never come to that but... now I totally understand why some people do it. Okay. Rant done. Let me know.  



	8. A Brief Encounter

A/N: Sorry this took so long, it's just been super crazy lately! This chapter also might be short, but I'm working on getting back into things.

* * *

Sam whirled around to face Freddie. He was staring at her in what could be called concern if she didn't know any better.

"Maybe just a little one." She didn't know why she told him the truth. Maybe it was because, if he wanted to, he could look into her mind to see what was troubling her. Maybe because she thought she could be more open to him now. Or maybe, it was because she knew that now that she had fully realized what they were meant to be, she physically couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

Freddie smirked, something Sam noticed with a tiny bit of pride, that she had taught him how to do. "I didn't realize that dreams could be big or little."

Her mouth turned slightly upwards, almost involentarily at his words. "I just meant that it really wasn't that bad, I actually don't remember most of it." She literally choked on the lie, and Freddie raised his eyebrows. He not only could see that something was wrong with her, but he also felt it because of his new ticket into her brain.

Sam let out a frusterated sigh. She never had been good at hiding things.

"Sam," Freddie began carefully, as though he thought she would run if he approached her. "What was it about?"

She shook her head at him, and began walking to the stairs. He wasn't having any of that. Freddie grabbed her hand and whirled her around. Unfortunately, he overestimated the amount of strength he needed, and she ended up flush against him. Her hand rested on his chest, her body's subconsious effort to push him away. Both of his hands had ended up low on her waist trying to steady her.

Unnerved by his sudden closeness, Sam looked up at him, startled. Freddie didn't even seem aware of the fact that, when she made a half-hearted attempt to move away, that his grip tightened on her. Blue met brown and Sam for the life of her could not bring herself to look away.

"What was it about?" He repeated softly. Then to Sam's extreme annoyance, she burst into tears. It was just the stupid linking spell, she told herself. That was why she was acting so funny. It was also the reason she threw herself into his embrace. It had to be.

He made comforting sounds, stroked her hair, and said she did't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. All the while, he led her to the couch, and when they reached it, he sat them both down, and Sam cried herself to sleep. Only this time, there were no dreams at all.


End file.
